


Waking Up

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Meeting Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Clint opened his eyes.

He squinted a little as the light in the room blinded him.

He could here beeping sound and looked towards his heart monitor.

He saw Natasha dozing of in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Hey, Nat." he said in a croaked voice.

Natasha opened her eyes.

Clint smiled at her.

"You are awake. You almost scared me to death." said Natasha.

"Sorry to worry you." said Clint, apologetically.

"You crashed 4 times during surgery." said Natasha.

Clint could still see worry in her eyes.

"Hey I'm fine now." said Clint.

"You better be." said Natasha.

She then soundly kissed him.

Clint remembered something from his dream.

A name.

James Black AKA, Death.

Clint had met death.

It felt like a dream though.

He stopped worrying about that, and focused on kissing Natasha.


End file.
